


Lost

by Sile001



Series: Jamie and Claire - Scotland [1]
Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Angst, Conflict, F/M, Love, Passionate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 11:28:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7975207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sile001/pseuds/Sile001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire has gone missing from Castle Leoch. Jamie undertakes the search for his wife</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost

‘Sassenach?’ Jamie strode through the small suite of rooms Colum had grudgingly allocated the Frasers after their return to Leoch. Jamie was dirty, chilled, hungry and longing for his wife - and all these in no particular order save that Claire was his priority.  
Christ, he’d spent the last few miles in intense anticipation, his balls aching with want; he’d been grateful of his plaid which he’d used to conceal the state of his eager cock. As he’d once remarked to his wife, fighting did indeed give a man a terrible cockstand. 

_His wife._ Jamie was sure he’d never become tired of realising that Claire was his. That she bore his name. That he vowed, with every breath he took, to protect her. That the pleasure of being with her was as fire in his blood.  
‘Claire?’ The apartment was silent. He could sense that she’d lately been here. The scent from her hair-wash lingered on the air. Jamie’s desire increased, underpinned by a frisson of worry.    
‘Ach, where is she?’

An hour’s search and enquiries had produced no results. Jamie decided to confront Colum in his lair. The Chief of Clan MacKenzie surveyed Jamie with a cool, dispassionate gaze.  
 ‘So, lad, ye’ve mislaid yer wife already. Somewhat careless, would ye not agree?’  
Jamie’s hands clenched and unclenched as he strove to remain calm.  
‘I was on Clan MacKenzie business, as you well know … _Uncle._ I thought that Claire would be safe here under your care. I ken what ye think o’ our bein’ wed. I canna help that and I wilna apologise for marryin’ her. I …’    
Colum gazed at his nephew. His expression as inscrutable as any statue, he allowed Jamie to continue before growling _‘Enough!_

‘Jamie Fraser, ye’ll not speak to me in such a manner. Ye may not have pledged your oath, but I will remind ye that you are here on sufferance. You would do well to remember that. Now, as to Mistress Fraser’s whereabouts, I cannot account for her every movement in a day. ‘Tis a mite unfortunate ye married someone so headstrong. Young Laoghaire …’

‘Damn you, Uncle!’ Jamie, a furious flush spreading from the neck of his shirt to his hairline, loomed menacingly over the couch where Colum lay. ‘I wilna listen to ye spout such nonsense! Claire is my wife. The only woman I want. I’ll go and search for her further afield. Good day to ye!’ And with a mighty slamming of the chamber door he exited, not noticing in his anger the glint of admiration in his uncle’s eyes. 

Re-mounted on a fresh horse, Jamie patrolled the lands around Leoch, working in ever-widening circles. The chilly early autumn evening had turned to gloaming. A sliver of a sickle moon rose in the west as night-clouds cloaked the mountain-tops.  Anxiety gnawed at Jamie’s guts.  
‘Christ, Claire, where in God’s name are ye?’ His throat felt raw from shouting her name. He estimated he must be at least ten miles from the castle. Much further and he would have left MacKenzie lands.  
A whimper, faint but discernible to his sensitive hearing, sounded to his left. In a moment, he was off the horse; half crawling, half crouching, Jamie made his way soundlessly towards the clump of rocks which loomed palely out of the darkness.  
Again, that moaning … followed by a plea, barely audible:    
_'Help. Please…’_


End file.
